fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Culminverse
Theme Summary Culminverse follows story of a hero name Rubert,born from a collapsing star and child of Luminous, a source god who is responsible for his creation. The setting takes place in mostly outer space,where Rubert explores across the vastness of space and other alternative universes. Across the cosmos,they are other races that reside in different planets and are knowingly called aliens. They have different cultures and such. In planet earth and other alien civilizations are drastically different across each alternative universes,with distinctive differences. Sometimes, a extra dimensional horror threat or large source entities, arrive in the material realm which it's Rubert's duty to destroy them before they threaten the whole existence. Power of the Verse Varied, due to the infinite amount of beings residing in higher layers of dimensions and Sorcerers/Golems in the multiverse. Sorcerers and source entities speed varies in what magic and power type they possess as some of them can warp reality though most of them are at supersonic+, able to move above the speed of sound. While most source entities that are inside the material realm, due to their low connection in the material realm from the source dimension, their true power is weakened when they leave the source dimension. Their tier greatly varies as well, Sorcerers and most source entities stops at either in the tier 10-B or 9-A. While tier 5-B is only inclusive to certain source entities. And high 4-C with magic for some source entities or sorceress. However, one of their strengths is in their attack potency and golems. Lower tiers, Sorcerers and source entities are able to produce magical attacks that can go from cities to large star size class attack potency. The highest tiers,the golems are mostly high 4-C in nature and are able to travel in FTL through their speed alone depending on their god's choices of making them and are not weakened in the material realm because of their god's interference, allowing them to have a set of powers and abilities without being limited due to having being born in the material realm rather than in the source dimension. Every sorcerer and golem can reach a multiversal scale through sheer willpower resulting in unlocking new resistances and powers. This does not apply to source entities because of their restrictions in the material realm. The true strength of this verse is their unique versatility of hax they possess. Every sorcerer,golem, and source entity has durability negation as magic attacks the very soul of their being from accessing the source. Their hax can range from spatial manipulation,mind manipulation,time manipulation,probability manipulation and more. But most of their hax is limited only in their main universe. And most source entities that are in the material realm and sorcerers are glass cannons. The most powerful and strongest of them all is the gods that rules over the source. They exist within the source, a realm that is infinite dimensional of everything that composes the multiverse. They have their own goals towards the multiverse. They can manipulate causality when a source disturbance happens somewhere in the multiverse, allowing them to create golems in the material realm. The golems possess deadly set of powers and abilities depending on their god's choosing. Golems can threaten a whole multiverse, from either their large size and aura influence or their set of powers. Although, the source gods cannot directly physically interact in the material realm, they can only observe them from their realms and visiting mortals though dreams. The strongest entity in this verse is a tier 1-A entity,who created the source and fully transcends dimensional levels. All in all, this verse is astoundingly strong in its own right. The Source The source is alternative dimension and the embodiment of all the magical energy that flows to the material realm. It is where the source entities,mortals, and golems alike access their power. The source is spread out in every universe. No mortal or golem can enter it without the proper set and knowledge of where to go or what realm they might end up into. Source disturbances are rare but do happen. Portals that connect to the source dimension can sometimes open in a chaotic manner that varies from size and how long it remains open. Most of the time, the height of a 12 feet tall person/object and 200-inch width of the portal. This allows some of the residents in the source to leave their home and enter the physical realm, though it weakens their powers and abilities to an extent. Some source entities have a rather large size and can destroy planets through their sheer size from physically might if the portal is big enough for them. Accessing and using the source is moderately safe, the only side effect is attracting entities from the source. It could develop into similar of having schizophrenia when possessed by one. Although, beings who have strong willpower are able to ignore them,weakening and losing their connection of the source entity that tried to possess them. Mortals in the verse can start accessing the source by a very strong desire of their ambition or randomly getting accessed to it out of nowhere. Once it is gained, the mortal will immediately feel a wave of emotions. After a few minutes, the chaotic feelings will stop,then he/she will be back to normal after recovering from headaches in a few days. The acquired set of powers and abilities will be manifested based on their personality and traits. So randomize powers and abilities are set based on the personality and traits of a person. These powers will become to show themselves later time, leading the mortals to be aware of their new-found powers and will begin to learn how to control it. Sometimes it can influence and randomly mutate newborn babies,gaining unique set of powers/abilities from the source dimension. Races * Sorcerers: Aliens and humans living in the material world, inside the multiverse. Unlike source entities, they are able to reach multiverse level from connection between the source and the material realm. When they access the source, they are normally called sorcerers because of their powers and abilities to manipulate reality. * Golems: Born and created from their god's interference. They are the most powerful and strongest in the material realm because of their power set from their creator's choices. Since they are connected to both the material realm and source dimension, they are able to reach a multiversal scale. * Source Entities: Beings that reside in the source and are akin to living creatures. Either created from within the source or the god's realms. They have completely different structures of bodies. Sadly they can not reach multiversal state due to their soul being bound from their home/source dimension. * Source Gods: They are beings that existed before creation of the multiverse. They have their own realms and usually sometimes fight one another in alliances or alone because of their differences. Main Characters https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Rubert Supporting Characters https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lance_Brook Antagonist Characters Trivia And Notes * Tier 1-A character is in the works. * This verse is still a work in progress and changes in the page will happen in the future * The source and their gods are similar to warhammer 40k but it is instead more stable and has infinite amount of gods residing in the source with their own goals. * Achieving multiversal scale gives sorcerers and golems specific set of powers, depending on the individual's traits and personality. * Despite having a golem's power set created by their source god,they still unlock new powers or resistances when reaching multiversal scale just like the mortals do. * Pocket dimension users creates and resides in their own created personal inner world rather then creating space inside the source dimension. * The verse genre is urban fantasy mixed with some cosmicism elements. Category:Verses